Joshua Sweet
Doctor Joshua Strongbear Sweet is a character in Atlantis: The Lost Empire who serves as medical officer of the expedition to find the lost continent of Atlantis. He would reappear in the direct-to-video sequel Atlantis: Milo's Return. Background Born in an Army Clinic in Fort Phil-Kearny, Joshua Sweet was raised in turns at Pine Ridge Reservation in the Dakota Territory, and various Army outposts throughout Texas, Oklahoma, and Kansas. While living on Reservation Territory, Dr. Sweet was tutored by his uncle, an Arapaho Elder and Medicine Man, Iron Cloud. During this time, Dr. Sweet developed a talent and appreciation for unconventional forms of medicine. When living and traveling with the 24th Infantry, he would assist the medical corps where his father was assigned as a medic. Dr. Sweet is well-traveled and well versed in a wide variety of medical practices. His background in botanic research and pharmaceuticals is particularly useful when on an extended campaign. Dr. Sweet was first recruited by then-Lt. Rourke after the battle of Santiago. He is currently on retainer. Bio Personality Joshua Sweet is a professional doctor. He is half-African, half-Native-American. When he talks, his voice is loud and boisterous, showing good self-confidence. He has a habit of getting his priorities mixed up, such as when he was introducing himself to Milo and was trying to perform an examination on him at the same time. He is very loyal, being the first member of the crew to stand up to Commander Rourke when he turns on Milo and the Atlanteans. He also express his dislike for fish; he opens up to Milo about he hates the smell, taste and the scales. Physical Appearance Sweet is a tall, slender man with a mountainous physique and muscular arms. He is completely bald and has dark skin. He wears an army tank top and string boots with waterproof covers. Skills and Abilities Expertise Doctor of Internal Medicine, Ph.D. Howard University, 1895; Botanist, Ph.D. University of Maryland, 1896; Doctor of Herbology, London, 1897; first colored professor to lecture at Harvard Medical School, 1897. Joined Military in 1898, toured with 1st United States Volunteer Infantry (Rough Riders) until 1901, acting as battlefield surgeon and Colonel Roosevelt's personal physician for a period of 3 months during the Kettle and San Juan Hill Campaigns. He was instrumental in treatment of soldiers from both sides of conflict in disease-ridden Cuban jungles after hostilities had ceased. Received no formal commendation except for a personal letter from Colonel Roosevelt. Has extensive knowledge of Arapaho and Cheyenne healing techniques; mentored by his maternal uncle, Iron Cloud. Traveled to India and studied Ayurvedic Medicine at Amrita Institute, 1905. Traveled to Ivory Coast and studied Tropical Medicine at Prins Leopold Academy, 1908. Traveled to Tulsa, Oklahoma and studied Large Animal Veterinary Medicine at Baxter University, 1913. Main Weaponry *Unknown Holstered pistol Trivia * Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:African-Americans Category:Native Americans Category:Wise Characters Category:Strong Characters Category:Doctors Category:Medical Officers Category:Gentle Giants Category:Rich Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Spanish-American War Veterans Category:Nephews Category:Sons Category:Selfless Characters Category:Brutes Category:Comic Relief Category:Optimistic Characters Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Voice of Reason Category:Pilots Category:Non Force Sensitive characters